Dealing With Darkness
by Keep Your Sadness Alive
Summary: What happens when an out of control fight ends with one of the twins' lives slowly being consumed by an irreversable disability? How will their lives change,and will they change for better or for worse? Full summary inside.
1. Introduction

**Full Summary:**

A fight.A horrible accident.One of the twins put into a horrible condition.

--------

"Cody?" Zack said shakily.He held his hand in front of his face,but to his horror,he couldn't see it at all. "Cody,what's going on?!"

"Zack...it's going to be okay." Cody said quietly from somewhere beside Zack.Why didn't Zack know where Cody was? "Zack...I'm so sorry."

The sound of Cody's uncontrollable sobs filled his ears.

"Sorry for what? Why can't I see anything?!" Zack screamed,thrashing his head from side to side,as if trying to make_ something_ happen.

---

"I'm sorry,Ms.Martin,but Zack will never be able to regain his sight."

---

"Come on! Throw a punch!" the bully screamed as he dug his fist forcefully into Zack's cheek.Zack stumbled backwards and wiped the trickling blood off of his chin.He heard himself let an angry growl escape his lips as he sent a random punch into the air.His fist collided with something...but what? He didn't know,until he heard the crowd go "Ooooh."

---

"I hate this!" Zack screamed,pounding his fists on his own legs.Zack felt his shoulders shake as he started to sob. "Why me?!"

---

"Will you...go out with me?" Zack asked timidly,lowering his head.All she did was stare at him,but of course,Zack didn't know.

--------

How do you deal with a situation where nothing can ever be the same again? Where everyone treats you differently? Where a disability takes over your life,causing it to slowly spiral downward...?

* * *

Ah.I don't really like this summary.But now you get the picture of what this sequel is going to be about. :D I'll be writing another chapter soon. 

Please review,and tell me what you think.Tell me if you like the idea. :D Thanks.Much love!

I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.


	2. An Accident

**Please review.They really do help.**

Zack and Cody slowly made their way to The Tipton hotel,their shouts penetrating the windows of every surrounding house.

"I can't believe you,Zack!" Cody screamed,stuffing his fists into his pockets.He looked over at his brother and glared,tears threatening to run down his cheeks.

"Would you just shut up already? I get the point that you're mad." Zack replied while rolling his eyes.

"Zack,why did you post a picture of me on the _school website_?!" Cody yelled,grabbing Zack by the shoulder with such force that Zack actually winced a little.

"Well,you're always complaining about how unnoticed you are." Zack shrugged while swatting away Cody's clutching grip.Zack absent-mindedly started to hum as he continued to walk.

"Yeah,but I don't want to be known as 'bathtub boy'!"

Zack started to giggle.It was true that students were now starting to call Cody 'bathtub boy' or 'sudsy' or any other lame and uncreative names they came up with,and it was all because of the picture Zack just so happened to get a hold of;an old photo of a two-year-old Cody splashing in the bathtub.

Zack wiped the tears away from his eyes,still laughing.

"Calm down.It was just a picture."

"It's not just the picture,Zack! I'm sick of you humiliating me!" Cody screamed in response.He stepped in front of Zack and felt as if he could just tackle him then and there.

"You humiliate yourself enough as it is! For example,look how you dress." Zack smirked,motioning towards Cody's wardrobe and walking around him so he could cross the street.

"Zack...I hate you!" Cody screamed,letting his tears fall.Boy,was he a sensitive 15-year-old. "Sometimes I wish you were just dead!"

Zack spun around and glared at Cody.Truthfully,Cody's words stabbed at Zack's heart with such force,he could hardly breath.He had never gotten Cody this angry...

"Love ya too,bro!" Zack cried.He was just about to really tell Cody off,but Cody's scream interrupted his hatefully planned out words.

"Zack!" Cody screamed.Just as the speeding car made contact with Zack's body,Cody shut his eyes tight,and he felt his breathing go ragged.

'No...' Cody thought helplessly. 'I'm dreaming...a nightmare...'

He hesitantly opened his eyes and quickly placed his hand over his mouth.

Zack was lying in the middle of the street on his stomach,his body covered in cuts and ran to his side and kneeled down,flipping Zack onto his back.A huge gash crept along Zack's cheek,causing blood to drip down his cheek and onto his neck,eventually slowly dripping onto the hard street.

Cody looked around in horror.Where was the car that hit Zack? He took his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open,quickly pressing the buttons '9-1-1'.

"Hello.What is your emergency?" a female voice spoke out of Cody's reciever.

"I need an ambulance! My brother's been hit by a car...I think he's unconcious..." Cody said thickly through his tears.He closed his eyes and rested his head on his free hand.

"Okay.Please,don't panic.An ambulance is on the way."

"Don't you need to know what street I'm on-?" Cody began.

"I've tracked your location through the call recieved from your cell phone.Please,don't panic,and make sure your brother does _not_ stop breathing!"

Cody slammed shut his cell phone and let it drop out of his hand.

'Zack...' Cody thought as he saw his brother's face steadily grow whiter and whiter.He absent-mindedly took off his sweater and gently pressed one of the sleeves against Zack's cheek,attempting to stop as much blood flow as possible.

Out in the distance,Cody could hear the faint sound of sirens.

* * *

Hi guys.i just wanted to post here that i might be deleting 'A Cure for This Emotion'.Looking back,i noticed that the story made no sense whatsoever.in the first chapter,Zack is crying in a hospital room because Cody supposedly lost to much blood from cutting...after Cody promised that he would stop cutting.But in the end Cody keeps his promise,so that's totally blown.Plus,it also states that Cody was in the hospital two days after the flashback fight in the first chapter. 


	3. Waking Up To White

Cody heard the sound of distant sirens fill his ears.He wiped his tear-stricken face on his sweater sleeve and looked up to see a bright red ambulance pull up just a few feet away from where Zack lay.

Two workers,one male and one female,rushed out of the open back doors of the ambulance.They pulled a small white gurney out from the back and rushed it over to Zack's body.

Cody looked at the workers' name tags. 'Arvin' said the male worker's tag,while 'Nikki' graced the female worker's tag.

"On the count of 3,we'll lift him." Nikki said,placing her hand under Zack's back.

"1...2...3." she grunted,as she and Arvin quickly lifted Zack onto the gurney.They hurriedly wheeled the gurney towards the ambulance,rolling it into the back.

"I'm going with him!" Cody screamed,running over to the ambulance.

The workers exchanged worried glances. "Fine.Hop in."

Cody pulled himself into the ambulance and took a seat beside Zack's gurney.Zack's face was pale,but the gash was no longer bleeding.Shaggy blonde hairs stuck to Zack's face,and Cody couldn't help but wonder if that's what _he_ would look like if he was unconcious.

----

Cody held his head in his hands as he sat in the hospital waiting room.

'This is all my fault...' Cody thought miserably.'If I hadn't have said 'I hate you' then Zack wouldn't have stopped in the middle of the street.'

"Where's my baby?!" Cody heard a frantic voice scream.He lifted his head and saw his mother,Carrie,running down the hall.She stopped running,looked around,spotted Cody,and ran up to him to take him into a lung-crushing embrace.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" she sobbed,resting her chin on Cody's shoulder.

"Mom..." Cody gasped.It felt as if his ribs were about to give way. "Mom.Worry about Zack,not me."

She lifted her head and released her grasp on Cody.He bent over and placed both of his hand on each knee,struggling to regain his breath.

"Right," she whispered,walking over to a nurse seated behind a counter.

"Hello.I'm Carrie Martin.My son,Zachary Martin,was brought in earlier?" Carrie said quickly,her hands twisting at her sides.

The nurse,Lisa,started to flip through a clipboard on her lap.She looked up lazily and pointed down the hallway.

"Room 212.Last door on the left."

Carrie grabbed Cody's wrist,pulling him out of his trance as they both rushed towards the end of the hallway.Just as Carrie's hand rested on the cold silver door handle,Cody felt a vibration run down his left leg.He shoved his free hand into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

'Janice' read Cody's cellphone screen.He grimaced and shoved the phone back into his pocket.Him and Janice had been seeing each other for a total of 3 months.He felt guilty about seeing someone else,when Samantha had died cruelly before her time.But he felt as if Sam wanted him to be happy.That's just who she used to be.

And as much as he enjoyed talking to Janice,she was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

He shut his eyes tight as his mother pushed open the door,afraid of what he would see inside.But then again,why should he be afraid? He had seen Zack when he first got his by the car.How worse could it be?

Carrie led Cody into the lightened room,resting in one of the two chairs seated beside Zack's hospitalbed,Cody sitting in the chair beside her.He cringing as he looked at his brother's face.If anything,it was even paler than before.Several stitches were now covering the deep gash on Zack's cheek.

The only sounds were Zack's ragged breathing,and the soft ticking of the clock resting on the wall.

Carrie leaned over and pushed stray strands of blonde hairs out of Zack's closed eyes,and gently kissed his forehead.

"Cody," Carrie muttered,sniffling and quickly wiping away on-coming tears. "I need to go make some phone calls.Are you going to be all right in here?"

Cody nodded and looked at his own hands,twisting in his lap.He heard his mother softly open the door,and quietly shut it behind her.He raised his head and looked towards his brother.Reaching out his hand and taking Zack's into his,Cody felt tears well up in his eyes.

"H-hey Zack." Cody began,feeling as if pins and needles were being driven into his eyes as he tried with all of his might to prevent the tears from rolling down his cheeks. "I...I don't know if you can hear me.B-but...I'm sorry."

Cody let a sob escape his lips,and he wiped away his tears in frustration with his free hand.

"I don't hate you.You're my brother...and I love you.I hope you know that.And I never wanted this to happen to you.N-not ever..."

He lowered his head and saw his tears slowly drip onto the cold sterile floor.

He gasped as he felt just the slightest squeeze of his hand.He looked up and saw Zack's hand go from a small embrace,to a full squeeze.

"C...Cody?" Zack muttered weakly,gently moving his head from side to side.

"Zack?!" Cody whispered,leaning forward in his chair.He threw himself onto Zack's chest,giving him a tight embrace.

"Ow...Cody..." Zack muttered,various cuts and bruises stinging from Cody's weight.

"Oh.Sorry." Cody replied with a smile,hastily wiping the tears from his face.He was just so happy!

Zack slowly fluttered his eyelids open,but he soon shut them tight.Placing his hand over his eyes he muttered, "Ugh...Cody,can you close the blinds?"

Cody quickly pushed himself out of his chair and rushed over the small window,twisting the blinds shut.

Zack slowly opened his eyes,the gentle sight of white filling his eyesight.

"C-Cody...what's going on?" Zack whispered,his voice shaking. "Everything's white."

Cody let a puzzled look cross over his face,but grim comprehension soon filled his mind.He felt himself involuntarily back up into his chair,collapsing onto its cushion.

"Cody?" Zack said again.He held his hand in front of his face,but to his horror he couldn't see it at all. "Cody,what's going on?!"

"Zack...it's going to be okay." Cody said quietly from somewhere beside Zack.Why didn't Zack know where Cody was? "Zack...I'm so sorry.It's all my fault.I think you're...you're..."

The sound of Cody's uncontrollable sobs filled his ears.

"Sorry for what? What do you think I am? Why can't I see anything?!" Zack screamed,thrashing his head from side to side,as if trying to make_ something_ happen.

Carrie pushed open Zack's hospital door and saw her son lying awake in bed.

"Zack! You're awake!" Carrie cried,running over to Zack's bed and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Mom!" Zack yelled,pushing her away. "Mom...I can't see anything!"

"W...What?" Carrie said weakly,her smile drooping.

"Mom,I think Zack's blind!" Cody sobbed,tears leaking out between his enclosed hands.

"N-no he's not Cody...He can't be..."

Carrie pushed open the door and yelled down the hallway "We need a doctor in here!" She rushed back into the room and took Zack's hand in hers.

"Zack...baby...can you see me?" Carrie whispered,stroking the back of Zack's head.

"No!" Zack sobbed,feeling himself panicking more and more with each passing second. "All I see is white!"

Cody lifted his head as the door was pushed open once more,and Zack's doctor walked into the dim room.

"What seems to be the problem? Oh.Ms.Martin...I didn't know you where here." Zack's doctor,Dr.Navarro,said pleasently.

"Dr,why can't my son see anything?!" Carrie yelled,motioning towards her hand toward Zack's sobbing face.

"Oh,well...I was planning on telling you this when you got here.And since you _are_ here..." Dr.Navarro began uncomfortably.It was never enjoyable telling parents these kind of things. "I'm sorry,Ms.Martin,but Zachary will never be able to regain his sight."

Cody started sobbing all over again,resting his head in his arms.Carrie took Zack into a tight embrace once more,tears leaking out of Zack's un-seeing eyes.

The Martin family continued to fill the room with sobs,not completely prepared for the hardships and challenges that would soon fill all of their lives.

* * *

Gah.I hate this chapter so much. D: I think it was so badly written,but here it is.I'm sorry that it took so long,but I guess I've been busy lately.Or maybe I've just been lazy. xD

Please enjoy the chapter,and please review saying whether or not you it! 3


End file.
